The Proposition
by now-u-c-me
Summary: Walker visits the Deli with gloating on his mind – Simon Walker/Brendan Brady/Bit of Ste and Doug Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The bell on the door to the Deli rang as Walker strode in. He knew he really shouldn't but he just couldn't help himself. The dark bruise on the left side of his face was throbbing and his split lip hurt. He needed a little something to brighten up his morning.

"What happened to your face?" Ste looked up from the roll or panini or whatever the fuck it was he was fiddling about with. Doug sliced something on the other counter humming slightly out of tune.

"None of your business" Ste sighed as Walker lent on the glass counter looking at him.

"What do you want Walker?"

"Two coffees to go please, the usual" Walker smiled a big false smile and Ste frowned giving him the once over.

"Is that Brendan's shirt?" Walker looked sceptically down at his attire. The shirt Brendan had lent him was slightly too small and pulled across his biceps as he moved. It smelt like Brendan, funny how even clean clothes could do that. Still it was better than his t-shirt that hadn't made it through the night and it had saved him having to go home before work.

"Do you really imagine I would buy an item of clothing like this?" Walker tilted his head.

"I bought him that shirt you know" Doug's knife paused then continued to chop, gaining force and speed "And can you please not lean on the glass"

"It's a shirt not a marriage proposal, _keep_ your shirt on" Walker smirked and picked a piece of lint off the dark material. He noted the cold look Doug fired at them over his shoulder as he moved to fiddle with the till. Probably for the best he had put the knife down. Continuing to lean on the counter top Walker turned to look out of the window well aware it would expose the bruises on his neck, subtle fingerprints, dark impressions, something warm in his stomach as he thought of Brendan's touch.

"Did Brendan do that?" Walker snapped his head back round just in time to see something painful flicker in Ste's eyes.

"Two sugars in the latte please" The two men looked at each other in silence.

"I know how many sugars Brendan takes"

Behind them Doug slammed the till draw shut.

"Simon" Brendan's voice was loud as he strode in "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to meet me at the club?" Walker turned, languid against the counter top slowly allowing his eyes to travel over Brendan's body. That black eye really had to hurt and the skin across his throat was red. Brendan's own shirt was open wide at the neck. Walker could see the nail scratch marks at his collar bone, feel the firm flesh beneath his fingers. Brendan's silver cross necklace rested on his chest, Walker tasted the tang of metal on his tongue.

"Just getting you a coffee boss"

"Thank you but there really is no need" Brendan's eyes drooped as he held Walkers gaze for a beat before moving next to him at the counter. Walker was aware Brendan was stood far closer to him than was necessary. He enjoyed the feeling of the heat from his body.

"Good morning Steven, Douglas, and how are you on this beautiful day?" Ste placed the coffees on the counter top. Walker saw him register the closeness of their bodies. He smiled inside.

Brendan reached for the coffee and Walker saw Ste's eyes widen. Widen at the sight of the red raw burn around Brendan's wrist. Walker felt the rope between his fingers, tasted Brendan's skin. He felt himself start to harden. Jesus, Carter and Hay was no place to get a hard on. Yep, just the thought of where he was, of Ste and Doug smiling at each other over some limp salad had killed it off. Ste tore his eyes away and up to Brendan's face, taking in his black eye, his swollen lip.

"What happened to your face?" Ste looked from Brendan to Walker "'Ave you two been fighting?"

"Something like that Steven"

"You know how it is" Walker shot a look at Doug "Or perhaps not" He laughed.

"Simon" Brendan's tone told him not to continue.

Realisation started to dawn across Ste's face.

Walker dropped the money for the coffee on the counter top, it clattered in the silence.

The heat of Brendan's fingertips was warm on his lower back as he guided him out of the Deli. It paled in comparison to the heat of Ste's eyes boring into the back of his head.

"What's his problem?"

"This" Brendan stopped abruptly and used his body to push Walker hard against the Deli window. Walker felt the cold glass bounce against his back a stark contrast to Brendan's warm body. Brendan slammed his left hand hard against the window millimetres from Walkers face and Walker hoped his flinch hadn't show. Then Brendan's lips were on his, kissing him hard, his tongue in his mouth, his breath deep. Brendan's hips pushed against him, Brendan's cock growing hard between them. Walker pondered how inappropriate it would be to throw his coffee aside and fuck Brendan right here against the Deli window. Best not it was the school run after all. His own cock twitched. He kissed back hard.

Brendan pulled back and Walker gasped for breath. Brendan and Ste looked at each other through the window. A bad feeling flitted through Walkers gut. Brendan wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and pointed to where his fingers had been on the glass.

"You got a smudge on the window there Steven" Brendan smiled then caught Walkers eye before turning on his heal and heading towards the club. "Come on" He called back over his shoulder "I have some very important business for you to attend to in my office"

Walker smiled and took a sip of coffee enjoying the sensation as it burnt down his throat, hot fingers into his chest. A mother with a little kid shook her head in his direction. Fuck you. He eyeballed her until she turned away.

Actually fuck you he thought hopefully in Brendan's direction and followed him into the club.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Still deciding where to go with this. There will be more Ste/Doug and Joel taunting to come and plenty more Bralker slash!_**

**_Any ideas/comments/reviews appreciated. _**

Walker span the bottle top on the bar watching it glint in the false light.

Brendan sat at one of the low club tables talking to some old guy in a suit that had been waiting when they arrived. Brendan's kiss still tingled on his lips, his touch still resonated in his groin. Sitting here waiting and watching was doing him no good. He turned to watch the meeting. Brendan brushed his hand over some paperwork, Walker watched his fingers, fingers on his cock. He shook the though away. Brendan smiled at a muttered joke, lips and teeth hard against his. Walker coughed feeling himself start to harden. He was horny and bored and it was never a good combination.

Focus on something else, Walker looked from Brendan to himself. He hated the fact he was wearing Brendan's clothes. They looked ridiculous.

"We look like the fucking chuckle brothers" Behind the bar Joel stifled a smirk.

"What's that Walker?" Brendan drawled looking up.

"Nothing" Walker rose sighing heavily and wandered into the office.

After a beat Brendan's footsteps sounded behind him. Turning to look at him Walker saw his pupils were wide, his lips flushed.

"You know what the answer is Simon, if you don't like wearing my clothes" He advanced on Walker across the office.

"What's that?"

"Take them the fuck off" Brendan's voice was husky.

Walker needed no further invitation; he gripped the material at the bottom of the shirt, one side in each hand and pulled. Buttons bounced in all directions as he tore the fabric open, off his shoulders and onto the floor. Brendan stared at him, surprised, angry and aroused. Walker closed the gap between them.

"That was my favourite shirt"

"Is this your belt?" Walker gestured down to the black leather "Sure looks like it" His dark hair fell across his face as he looked down. Walker flicked open the buckle and pulled hard, the muscles of his arm flexing. Once the belt was free he threw it across the office where it clattered against the wall. The men stared at each other their breathing quickened.

"Erm, Brendan" Joel's voice sounded in the doorway. Brendan growled "Mr King says will you be long?" Brendan didn't break eye contact with Walker as he spoke.

"I very much doubt it. Give him a drink on the house." Walker smirked and started to unbutton his trousers.

"But Brendan he says..."

"Fuck off Joel" Brendan's voice was firm. Looking over Brendan's shoulder Walker saw Joel exit.

"Now these" Walker gestured to his trousers "These are defiantly mine." He pushed past Brendan to the door. Joel stood just the other side that stupid confused sulking look on his face. "Thought Brendan told you to fuck off" Walker held Joel's eye and tilted his head to the side "Unless of course you'd like to stay" He pushed his hand hard down the front of his trousers exclaiming loud arousal as he wrapped his hand round his hardening cock, his eyes fixed on Joel. Brendan was beside him in an instant slamming the door shut. Walker laughed. The old guy at the table's mouth had dropped right open.

"No?" Walker shouted, to Brendan "Actually you're right, he's probably yours anyway." Brendan pushed him back hard and he fell onto the low black couch in the office. Brendan was angry, very angry, it was dancing in his eyes. Looking at the bulge in his trousers Walker could tell he was also very turned on. Walker moved his own hand inside his jeans, his hand firm around his own cock.

"Come here" Walker gestured to Brendan with his free hand. He could see the man's dilemma, hold onto his anger at Walkers behaviour and leave or give in to his desire. Walker moved his hand inside his trousers and gasped before biting his lip seductively, purely to sway Brendan in the right direction of course. Brendan looked to the door then back to Walker.

Brendan's fingers quickly unbuttoned his own shirt and tossed it onto the sofa beside Walker. Walker's nail marks still traced his skin from the previous night.

Slowly he stepped forward and straddled Walker placing himself far enough back to still see clearly as Walker continued to pleasure himself. Brendan's hands ran over the contours of Walkers stomach muscles, up to his chest, across his hardened nipples. He lent in to kiss him.

"Ah ah" Walker shook his finger "I don't remember saying you could touch."

Brendan went to speak but stopped himself, a curious half smile playing on his lips. He removed his hands from Walker chest and placed them either side of his head on the back of the couch. Brendan rested his forehead against Walkers and dropped his eyes to Walkers crotch.

Now he had Brendan's full attention Walker slowly freed his hand and undid the remaining buttons folding back the material. He ran his hands to his hips and lifted slightly to slide his trousers and boxers down round his thighs. Brendan lifted with him, a deep growl in the back of his throat as he looked down at Walkers hard wide cock. Walkers hand slicked back and up and down his leaking member his other hand ran up his chest to his nipple sending pulses of pleasure through him, causing his to draw breath and moan loudly.

Brendan shifted his body forward pushing his own straining cock against Walkers hand. Walker could feel his hardness through his trousers. He bit his lip again and looked up at Brendan whose eyes never left his cock. He was so turned on by Brendan's arousal at watching him it was unreal.

Brendan's hands had dropped to his shoulders as he moaned softly, pushing his groin against the back of Walkers hand, building a rhythm with Walkers movements. Walker started to buck his own hips as he fucked his own hand harder and faster.

Brendan's moans and cries were getting louder, his desire and frustration more apparent. Walker could feel his own eyes starting to roll.

"Fuck this" As Brendan spoke he moved his hands quickly to his own belt and trousers, releasing his hard glistening cock and fisting it fast. Seeing Brendan slide his hand hard and fast up and down his own cock was enough to push Walker over the edge. Quicker than expected he threw his head back and cried Brendan's name as he came long and hard over himself, his other hand grabbing out to Brendan's shoulder pulling him forward, digging his fingers into the skin. As Walker gasped for breath he heard Brendan grunt and swear, choking hot against his skin as he too came, pushing his hand and his cock hard into Walkers chest, their cum mingling hot on Walkers body. Brendan's saliva warm on his neck, their breathing heavy all over each other.

Brendan pulled back and dropped his head down to the matted hair just above Walkers cock. He ran his tongue up Walkers chest, licking their cum off his body, travelling up his throat and round until their lips met. Walker kissed him deeply, tasting Brendan, tasting himself, breathing into the other man's mouth as their tongues intertwined, moaning as he came down from his orgasm still wanting more. Walker pulled Brendan close to him feeling their chests sticking together, feeling Brendan's fingers in his hair.

Brendan smiled down at him his breathing nearly back to normal. His skin glowed with sweat and cum, his lips and cheeks were flushed. He bit the skin of Walkers bottom lip before climbing off him, tucking himself away and doing up his trousers.

"You need to get cleaned up" He picked his shirt off the couch and slid it back on. He extended his hand to Walker who took it allowing Brendan to pull him up. He looked down at his chest, the sticky liquid and saliva were starting to dry.

"Here" He threw Walker the flat keys "You can go and shower at mine" Walker tilted his head, curious. "It's just keys Walker, not a marriage proposal" He mimicked Walkers earlier jibe "There's a t-shirt there you can borrow" Walker picked up the t-shirt from the pile of junk next to the couch, pulling it over his head is distain "Just make sure you don't touch anything" Brendan continued as he took a step towards the door "Never mind you, _I_ need to get cleaned up" He sniffed himself" Jesus I smell like..."

"You need to be fucked" Walker spoke the words close to Brendan's ear as he pushed passed him and out into the club.

"Like _you_ need to be fucked" Brendan repeated quietly as he watched Walkers tight arse walk away. That could certainly be arranged.

Across the room Mr King downed his brandy.

"See Mr King" He raised his arms in a wide gesture "Told you I wouldn't be long" He stepped back into the club "Now where were we..."


End file.
